


Aliens

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to think of yourself as an alien.  Harriet Jones muses about the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wendymr).



While Harriet addresses the crowd of curiosity seekers and journalists, the Doctor disappears.  Harriet is unsurprised.  The Doctor is not a man who suffers fools gladly.

That sentence ought to read: The Doctor is not a man.  Full stop.

“He really _is_ an alien?” she asks Major Patel of UNIT.  Despite what she’s seen, it’s hard to believe.  He looks so human -- and that accent!

“Yes, ma’am.”    He explains what the Doctor has done for Humanity.

“Although we’re aliens to him, he cares about us,” she marvels.

The following Christmas she discovers that he cares about other aliens, too.


End file.
